the_doctor_who_canon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Prologue (TV story)
Prologue is a mini-episode that serves as a prequel to the first episode of the first series of The Doctor. Synopsis The Doctor learns Donna Noble's metacrisis powers are returning and enlists the help of Captain Jack Harkness and Professor River Song to protect his friend from burning up and dying. Elsewhere, an old enemy decides to use Donna's unstable Time Lord abilities for nefarious purposes. Plot As Donna Noble tosses and turns in her bed, a tiny bit of meta-crisis energy escapes from her mouth and flies out of her bedroom window into the blackness of the night. 1,500 lightyears away from Earth, the Doctor's malfunctioning TARDIS materializes on the Ood Sphere. The Eleventh Doctor emerges from the TARDIS's smoking interior; he fans away smoke and coughs as he does so. Surprised to find himself on the Ood Sphere, the Doctor turns around to see Ood Sigma waiting for him. Sigma insists that the Doctor follow him as the Time Lord remarks that he just did so not too long ago. Ood Sigma takes the Eleventh Doctor to the Elder Ood, who tells him the DoctorDonna is returning for reasons unknown. Realizing the life of his friend Donna Noble is in danger, the Doctor rushes back to the TARDIS and departs from the Ood Sphere. The Doctor's TARDIS next materializes in an alien bar previously visited by his tenth incarnation. Among the bar's patrons is Jack Harkness, who is looking quite disappointed. The Doctor approaches Jack, who is surprised to see his new face and reveals Alonso Frame has stood him up. The Doctor tells Jack he is sorry to hear this, but he insists they have more important matters to discuss. Jack is asked if he remembers Donna Noble, and when he confirms this, he is asked to go to Earth in the Doctor's stead and do all in his power to keep the young woman from burning up and dying. Jack claims he will need help to accomplish such a task, and the Doctor departs in his TARDIS to find him a worthy partner. At the the Library, Professor River Song incapacitates the Tenth Doctor with a swift blow to the jaw. The Eleventh Doctor appears, and he claims his past self "will definitely feel that when he wakes up." Overjoyed to see her Doctor again, River goes to embrace him but stops when she realizes he has just regenerated, thus he still does not know her very well. Saddened, River asks why the Doctor has come and learns he had apparently asked the TARDIS to take him to the one person he can trust most in the universe. The Doctor begs River for help, and when she obliges, he goes on to tell her about the reawakening DoctorDonna. Having recently met Donna for the first time and having grieved over the woman's ultimate fate, River readily follows the Doctor into his TARDIS. Reminding his future spouse she will return to face death at the Library once her new duties are fulfilled, the Doctor takes River back to Earth to rendezvous with Jack Harkness. At Donna Noble's bedside, the Doctor assures his sleeping ex-companion she is safe. He promises to watch over her from a distance and reveals his hope they will meet again someday. Reaching into his pants pocket, the Doctor pulls out a small piece of coral-like material. He sets it on Donna's nightstand, confident she will know what to do with it when the time comes. The Doctor then takes a moment to stare at the moon through Donna's bedroom window, and it is then he remembers: he is late to pick up his new friend, Amelia! Rushing into the TARDIS, which is parked in the corner of Donna's room, the Doctor wishes his old friend well on the rough road that lies ahead for her and departs. Donna awakens to the sound of the TARDIS's whirring engines, but she does not notice as the time machine dematerializes nearby. Studying the coral-like material the Doctor left her for a brief time, Donna goes back to sleep. Back on the Ood Sphere, the corpse of the Elder Ood falls to the ground with a sickening thud. Purple blood stains his white robes as a mysterious man with blond hair uses a handkerchief to cleanse the dagger he is carrying of the same bodily fluids. The man smiles evilly and claims the power of the DoctorDonna will be his. Cast *The Doctor - Matt Smith *Donna Noble - Catherine Tate *Captain Jack Harkness - John Barrowman *River Song - Alex Kingston *The Master - Alan Cumming *Ood Sigma - Paul Kasey *Voice of Ood Sigma - Silas Carson *Elder Ood - Ruari Mears *Voice of Elder Ood - Brian Cox Crew *'Written by' - The Time Lord References *River readily accepts the Doctor's request to help Donna, having expressed grief over the woman's ultimate fate upon meeting her for the first time at the Library. (TV: Silence in the Library) Story notes *The Doctor leaves behind a coral-like piece of the TARDIS for Donna so she can grow her own version of the time machine. This was originally done by the Tenth Doctor for his clone in a deleted scene from Journey's End. Continuity *The Doctor learns of Donna's reawakening metacrisis powers over the course of the twelve years it takes him to return for his new companion, Amy Pond. (TV: The Eleventh Hour) Category:TV stories from Series 1 of "The Doctor" Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring Jack Harkness Category:Stories featuring River Song Category:Stories featuring the Master Category:Stories featuring the Ood